Sick Minds
by YuumaTheMarshmallowPrince
Summary: Gumi Megpoid is a psychiatrist that is assigned a job to take care of a certain depressed pink haired boy. As time goes on, it's apparent that she has problems of her own, and they're moving into the house with her. Will she ever get over her relationship and trust problems? What about this pink haired boy she's taking care of? VY2 x Gumi/ Yuma (Yuuma) x Gumi/ 66 Roro x Gumi


It's been such a long time since I've uploaded anything! . Gomenasai! But here I am with a new story. Enjoy!

"Miss Megpoid! Thank goodness you're here!" The raven haired girl at the train station cried, wrapping her arms around her and hugging her. She was sobbing, tears in her light green eyes. Gumi was surprised at the sudden tears, but smiled and hugged her back. Gumi has always wanted to be a nurse, ever since she bandaged her friend Len's injured knee. She was always into helping people. Now she was a psychiatric nurse, and it was her job to help people with "sick minds", as she called them.

"Good morning, VY1." She smiled sadly, patting the grieving woman's back. From the report she had gotten, she was worried about her brother, who hasn't come out of his house in weeks. According to her, the shingles were coming off of the roof, the windows were so dirty that they were impossible to see through, and weeds were up to her hips.

"You should see it, it's awful." She swallowed, wiping her eyes off with the sleeve of her pink kimono, "It looks like no one has lived there for years!"

"Don't worry. I'll help your brother return to normal." Gumi announced like a superhero. She slipped her handbag onto her shoulder and made her way to the house. The town she was in was much different than the one she was used to at home. The sky was a bit darker and the buildings were smaller and were painted unusual colors unlike the usual gray and white she saw at home. She made it down a street lined with identical gray houses, and she identified the boy's house almost immediately. The iron gate was rusted and slightly open, revealing a space that looked more like a jungle than a front yard. The concrete path was cracked and broken and it led up to some concrete steps onto a porch. A pot of wilted flowers sat on the left side of the top step. In front of the hastily painted red door was a stack of letters and newspapers, as the mailbox was too full to hold them. He sure did let this place go...

Gumi swallowed the lump in her throat and pushed the gate open, only to have the door fall at her feet. She stepped around it awkwardly and bravely approached the front door. She knocked hesitantly, waiting for a sound or a signal that someone was home. Silence greeted her. That's strange. She tried to gaze in the window, but as VY1 had told her, it was too dirty to see through. She knocked again, this time, armed with a spare key she had been given.

"Open this door or I will force my way in!" She shouted through the door. It was then that she heard footsteps coming from inside. Gumi pressed her ear up to the door only to have it opened on her head. She recoiled back, rubbing her injured face. Through the dark of the entryway she could see amber eyes blinking at her tiredly.

"What do you want?" The masculine voice inquired. It sounded as if he hadn't spoken for months.

"My name is Megpoid Gumi, and I've been sent here by your sister to take care of you." She smiled, bowing. The figure rolled his eyes before opening the door. Gumi gasped. Paint was peeling from the walls. Papers and envelopes covered the floor. She stepped inside, shutting the door behind her. She staggered through the dense ocean of papers into what looked like the living room. A mirror on the far side of the wall had a huge crack in it, as if someone tried to punch through it. The navy blue blanket lump on the couch turned on the TV with a pale hand that was unexposed. Even though it was covered with dust, it still worked.

"Don't touch anything." he growled, watching her walk into the kitchen. Dirty dishes were stacked on the counters. About three trash bags lay on the floor, some spilling the contents. The table was covered with papers. Gumi plugged her nose because it reeked of rotten food in there. She made her way back into the living room to see that the lump wasn't moving again.

"I can't believe you lived in these horrid conditions! Don't you have any self worth?" She exclaimed, looking concerned. A head poked its way out of the blanket. The patient was surprisingly handsome, with shaggy bubblegum pink hair with bangs that went between his amber colored eyes. He was covered in dirt and looked like he needed a shower, but he wasn't scary looking. However, his facial expression was lacking joy and any happiness. His eyes were cold.

"I don't care anymore." He yawned, tossing a pillow at her. Gumi squeaked, knocking it away before it could hit her face. She sighed, walking over to him and sitting next to him.

"Your sister is very worried about you." She told him. He lifted his head, tilting it to the side a bit.

"Mizki?" He asked. She nodded, glancing over at him. He was looking at the floor.

"She's the one that called me over here. I'm here to cheer you up and make you feel better." Gumi smiled.

His head turned so he could look at her. He looked back down at the floor and said, "I don't need help. I want to be alone." And with that, he crawled back under the blanket. She puffed out her lip and poked the blanket.

"I'm not leaving until I feel like you're feeling a bit better."

"Why don't you just give up?"

"Because, giving up is not on my to-do list."

The boy sighed and leaned back against the couch, closing his eyes. Gumi watched, tucking the blankets in up to his neck. He glanced over at her, his eyes dull.

"Who are you?" He mumbled, rubbing his eyes.

"I'm your psychiatrist." She smiled, "My name is Gumi. What's yours?"

He looked away, "Yuuma."

"Nice to meet you." She patted his arm. He stiffened at the contact and moved away. She found this strange but shrugged and stood up. She walked into the kitchen and bent down. The letters appeared as if they were a mix of bills and letters that were never sent.

"What are you doing...?" Yuuma rasped as she picked up the letters in her arms.

"I'm throwing this stuff away!" She called, grabbing a fresh trash bag from underneath the sink, "Would you mind helping me?" She heard the ruffling of a blanket before she saw him stagger into the kitchen. He was dragging his feet reluctantly.

"I was planning to mail these, you know..." he grumbled, shoving a pile into the bag.

"Yeah, maybe in thirty years." She joked. He glared at her joke, which made a chill run up her spine. They were quiet as they shoved the papers into the bags. The kitchen was somewhat cleaner, except for the floors still being dirty and the walls still peeling.

"It feels larger in here." He commented, looking around.

She nodded, "Doesn't it feel better in here now that all the trash is gone?" He was quiet after that question, walking into the hallway that was still flooded. She followed him, bending down to examine a letter. It was crumpled up, but she could still read the neat handwriting that marked it.

"I know you no longer want to see me but". She threw it into the bag, thinking over the letter as she cleaned the rest of the floors.

 **So what do you guys think so far? Be sure to review if you enjoyed or p.m. me if you have any ideas. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
